Caught But Somewhat Rewarded Part II
by Smexyblonde
Summary: Marisol finally gets what she wants...but do the risks really make it worthwhile?


My heart fluttered excitedly as I made my way to Mr. Gould's office for detention. I had spilled every little detail to Gracie after school yesterday and she was _dying _to meet him. It was only a matter of time before that girl got herself in trouble to catch a glimpse of our _dean_. At the moment, that was my favorite word. Hopefully, I wouldn't be needing to get in more trouble to see him after this. Maybe, just maybe, he'd be wanting me to come inside for a visit. I crossed my finger and took a deep breath. _Tap, tap, tap._

Now I was a little nervous. He opened the door and I stepped inside timidly. "Miss Ramirez." He nodded and I plunked down into a chair with my backpack on my lap. "What exactly am I going to be doing?" For now, I refused to call him Mr. Gould. I wanted to come off as shy and innocent. "Lines." I groaned and he shot me a look. He was very sexy when he did. His hand pushed the paper and pencil in front of me. "I will not skip class." With a smirk, I replied, "You can't skip class Sir if you don't go to it." He frowned and turned to the computer to type.

My hand found its way to the pencil and I started writing. "So are you married?" I didn't look up from my paper. "To amuse you, no I am not. Now no talking." I had fifty-five more minutes to go and I did not plan on keeping quiet. I didn't come here to sit in silence. About ten minutes later I opened my mouth again. "Do you have a girlfriend?" He muttered something to himself. "I thought I said no talking."

"If you knew you said no talking then you wouldn't be contradicting yourself. So maybe you didn't say that."

He sighed. "No, I don't have a girlfriend." My eyebrows shot up. "I can see that this is going to be a very long week, isn't it Marisol?" I smiled to myself, but kept quiet.

The rest of the week went by the same way. Except every day he seemed to act younger and younger and loosened up a bit. By the last day, I knew I had to make my move. "This has been a very interesting week with you Marisol. Hopefully I won't be seeing you in here again for something like this." I nodded and stepped towards him since he had been leaning against the desk watching me write. I was 16 and he was 23. There wasn't much of an age difference. My feet spread apart and I leaned forward and stroked his cheek. "Marisol." He moaned.

I was confident that I could make this work. My breathing was heavy and I kissed him on his mouth with my hands on either side of his face. "No, Marisol. I can't." He pushed me away. Obviously, this guy was in denial. "You are a _student_. I'm a _dean. _This can't happen." I looked up at him from under my eyelashes. "Yes it can." I whispered and stepped back closer to him. He didn't shove me away and so I kissed him again, sort of pushing him back against the desk.

My arms snaked around his neck and I pulled myself against him and we started making out. Just like that. I never actually thought that this would happen. His hands moved down past my waist and back up again. It was really turning me on. He grabbed my waist and picked me up with my legs around his waist and his hands around mine. Henry placed me on top of his desk without breaking the kiss and we continued to have a hot making out session. I just _had _to be in love. After about fifteen minutes of this, he pulled away. "I think you should go." His eyes didn't meet mine as I grabbed my bag and left the building.

As soon as I was out I plucked out my cell and called Gracie. "Guess what!" I squealed all of the details and was looking forward to tomorrow night.

As promised, I got up at eleven o'clock sharp. The nuns would surely be asleep and they relied on "God's trust" to console their blind eyes against the fact that we would be sneaking out during the night. Not one girl had ever been caught. My short pajama shorts and camisole were merely a coincidence. They could both be easily taken off. I raced to one of the buildings on campus. _The _building on campus.

I wasn't a slut. That, I was certain of. Everything else though, I was unsure of. From somebody else's point of view, it would probably look like I'm making too much out of a little crush, and speeding through just for the experience. But I wasn't. Sure, I was hurrying things up a bit. Who knew how much longer he would be here? And if I want something, I _have _to have it. It's simple. I'm determined, and stubborn, and set my eye on the prize. Honestly though, he just _had _to be for me.

My breath catched when I placed my hand on the handle of his door. Was this a mistake? No, it couldn't be. we're in love. Maybe a sudden love, that just sprang up yesterday afternoon, but still it had to be love. Or maybe I'm just testing the waters. Seeing what I will do. Just doing this to be able to say that I've been there and done that. No. I shook my head, trying to clear the growing contradiction away. This was the right thing. It had to be.

The door wasn't locked, so I simply turned the knob and opened the door. I peeked around the hallway one last time to make sure the coast was clear. Taking a deep breath, I shut it and casually sauntered over to the bed. I sprang onto it and sat indian style facing him. Henry

seemed surprised. "Marisol!" He whispered in shock. "Hey!" I smiled and was _so_ happy to see him. "You can't be here!" He looked angry. My heart fell and it seemed like he didn't want me here. With my discouraged look, he softened and pulled me over to him. "If you get caught. If _we_ get caught-" I cut him off with a kiss. One thing led to another and the morning came. I woke up and looked beside me to see the dean in bed with me.

I didn't really feel...complete. Just weird, and maybe even a little naseous. There was a loud knock at the door. That was what woke me up! Someone had been banging at the door for a while! Wait...Oh god! I shook Henry awake. "What?" He sat up and heard the knocking and looked over at me. Shame crossed his face. Then he looked scared. We both couldn't really think. "Mr. Gould!" It was one of the nuns. Actually, maybe two. I heard more than one voice. Finally there was a key pushed into the lock and the handle turned. I froze and didn't think. I couldn't think. Three nuns rushed in and stopped immediately. "Holy Jesus." Sister Mary, Sister Sarah, and the Priest stood before us.

My face blazed. Henry grabbed his clothes from beside the bed and hurridly dressed under the covers and I did the same. When we were dressed, Sister Mary grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room where I saw Henry sitting there with a shamed expression. I felt so guilty for doing this to him. She put me in the office and called my parents. I was dazed, and before I knew it my mother, father, older brother, the priest, Sister Mary, and Mr. Gould were crammed in the front of the church. "Our Marisol would never do something like this!" My father's loud voice boomed through the church and I cringed. "She had to have been raped!" My mom chirped in. All throughout everything my brother hadn't spoken a word. He didn't even look up from the ground.

"I wasn't raped!" I screamed at them. "It's my fault! Really! I sort of...seduced him. Kind of." I grimaced. "Clearly this is not Marisol's fault. She is a minor, and therefore cannot be blamed for the incident." Sister Mary put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "I'm so, very sorry for this Mr. and Mrs. Ramirez. The blame is all mine, and it was unexcusable for what I have done." Henry sounded very sincere. I crossed my hands over my chest. The schoolgirl crush I had had for him just vanished. But I did pity him. "Do you plan on pressing charges?" The Priest asked this calmly.

"Yes, of course!" Dad yelled. "No! No, we don't need to press charges." I pleaded. My brother stepped over and put his arm around my waist. He had always been there for me before, no matter what I had done. "We won't press charges. We just never want to see him again! Or see him anywhere near our daughter!" My mother's squeaky voice sounded furious. "Yes, we are going to file for a restraining order." Stephen helped me over to a pew and I sat down with him and leaned against his side. Dad and Mom continued talking for a few more minutes and then shook hands with the priest. Henry was led out by the priest, and he never even looked at me once throughout this entire ordeal.

"We are beyond disappointed in you Young Lady." Dad's face was a dark red from the yelling. "I'm sorry." I murmured. "Let's go." He walked out of the church with mom. "I didn't mean to...for this to happen. It was just all a mistake." Stephen stayed quiet for a moment. "It's happened though. You can't forget about it. You never will. This was really immature of you Marisol." I couldn't look at him. "I know." I whispered. "I love you kiddo. Just...try to move on. It's all over now." He hugged me and then went out of the church to go home with our parents.

Sister Mary came over and helped me up. "It'll all be okay Marisol." She patted my shoulder. "I know. But it just seems all my fault." I wiped my eyes right as I realized I had been crying. "The school won't know about it. It'll just be like it never happened." That, I said to myself, is the understatement of the century. 


End file.
